sweetfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Coca-Cola
Coca-Cola, oder kurz Cokehttp://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Coca-Cola#cite_note-0], ist das geschützte Warenzeichen für ein koffein- und kohlensäurehaltiges Erfrischungsgetränk und seine koffeinfreien Varianten. Sie ist die weltweit erste und umsatzstärkste Cola-Marke. Inhaber ist die The Coca-Cola Company aus Atlanta in den USA, der größte Softdrinkhersteller weltweit. Der „Coca-Cola“-Schriftzug ist eines der bekanntesten Markenzeichen der Welt und ein Symbol für den westlichen Lebensstil. Geschichte → Hauptartikel: The Coca-Cola Company#Geschichte''Erfunden wurde das ursprüngliche Getränk Coca-Cola von dem US-Amerikaner John Stith Pemberton (1831–1888). 1888, kurz vor dem Tod des Erfinders, erwarb der Apothekengroßhändler Asa Griggs Candler für 2300 US-Dollar die gesamten Rechte an Coca-Cola. 1892 gründete er ''The Coca-Cola Company. Ein Jahr später ließ Candler Coca-Cola als Marke schützen und vermarktete sein Produkt schon bald in den gesamten USA und seit 1896 auch im benachbarten Ausland. Neben dem Hauptsitz in Atlanta entstanden in dieser Zeit neue Zweigstellen in Los Angeles, Chicago, Philadelphia, New York und Dallas. 1904 ließ Candler den nach ihm benannten Turm als Firmensitz errichten, das erste Gebäude in Atlanta, das höher als der Kirchturm war. In sein Fundament ließ er eine Kupferkassette mit seinem Bildnis und einer Flasche Coke ein. 1917 zog sich Candler aus der Firma zurück und wurde Bürgermeister von Atlanta (1917–1919). Im Januar übergab Asa Candler die Führung des Geschäfts an seinen Sohn Howard. An Weihnachten des Jahres vermachte Asa Candler seinen Verwandten 90 % der stimmberechtigten Aktien bis auf sieben Stück. Jedoch schon 1919 verkaufte Howard Candler hinter dem Rücken des Vaters die Coca-Cola Company an ein Konsortium um Ernest Woodruff und Eugene Stetson für 25 Mio. Dollar weiter. Die neuen Eigentümer stellten die Coca-Cola-Familie 1920 vor eine Zerreißprobe, da sie die Verträge der Stammabfüller kündigen wollten. Diese hatten zwar am Anfang das volle unternehmerische Risiko getragen und unbefristete Verträge erhalten, delegierten aber inzwischen das eigentliche Abfüllen an die „Abfüller der ersten Stufe“ weiter und verdienten damit ihr Geld. Das Gericht erklärte die Verträge aber für rechtsgültig und somit unbefristet. In den 1930er-Jahren indes begann die Coca-Cola Company langsam, die Anlagen der Stammabfüller aufzukaufen. 1923 trat Robert W. Woodruff, der Sohn von Ernest Woodruff, seinen Job als neuer Präsident der Coca-Cola Company an. Unter seiner Führung sollte die Firma das werden, was ein Journalist später das „sublimierte Wesen Amerikas“ nennen sollte. Sein Ziel war es, dass Coca-Cola nie mehr als „eine Armeslänge von der Lust“ entfernt sein dürfe, und es weltweit zu verbreiten, wofür er 1926 das Foreign Sales Department – später The Coca-Cola Export Corporation – gründete. In Deutschland wurde Coca-Cola zuerst 1929 in der „Essener Vertriebsgesellschaft für Naturgetränke“abgefüllt. Im ersten Jahr wurden 5840 Kisten verkauft, 1939 waren 50 Fabriken mit einem Jahresabsatz von 4,5 Millionen Kisten in Betrieb. Während des Zweiten Weltkriegs kam die Produktion von Coca-Cola aufgrund mangelnder Rohstoffe zum Erliegen. In dieser Zeit wurde Fanta entwickelt, welche anfangs auf Molkebasis hergestellt wurde. 1957 übernahm der Boxer Max Schmeling als Konzessionär eine Abfüllung in Hamburg. 1967 wurden in der Bundesrepublik erstmals insgesamt 100 Millionen Kisten Coca-Cola innerhalb eines Jahres verkauft. Seit dem Mauerfall wird Coca-Cola auch in Ostdeutschland verkauft. Am 9. November 1989 selbst wurden an einem einzigen Mauerdurchgang in nur wenigen Stunden 70.000 Coca-Cola Dosen verteilt.[2] Früher wurden rund 2,8 Liter Wasser benötigt, um einen Liter Cola zu produzieren.[3] Inzwischen konnte die benötigte Wassermenge auf rund 2,0 Liter reduziert werden.[3] Cola als Marke http://de.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Coca-Cola&action=edit&section=2 Bearbeiten Auch international nutzen verschiedene Hersteller den Begriff Cola (auch Kola) für Limonaden, entweder um von der Bekanntheit der Coca-Cola zu profitieren oder auch um sich „ideologisch“ von dem US-amerikanischen Produkt abzusetzen. Diese Marken sind in der Liste von Cola-Marken aufgeführt. Produkt http://de.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Coca-Cola&action=edit&section=3 Bearbeiten Vermarktung http://de.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Coca-Cola&action=edit&section=4 Bearbeiten Die Erfindung des Namens Coca-Cola, abgeleitet aus den ursprünglichen, heute nicht mehr verwendeten, Zutatenlieferanten Kokablatt (engl. coca leaves) und Kolanuss (engl. cola nut) und des ersten Logos, wird Pembertons Buchhalter Frank M. Robinson zugeschrieben, der der Ansicht gewesen sein soll, die beiden geschwungenen C''s seien gut für die Werbung geeignet. Die rote Farbe soll von roten Fässern kommen, die Pemberton damals zum Abfüllen benutzt haben soll. Die erste Zeitungsanzeige erschien bereits am 29. Mai 1886 im ''Atlanta Journal. Unter Pemberton wurde Coca-Cola anfangs als Medizin beworben und verkauft. Es richtete sich vor allem an städtische Intellektuelle, die unter Müdigkeit, Kopfschmerzen, Depressionen, Impotenz oder der Modekrankheit Neurasthenie litten. Gemixt mit Sodawasser ergab dieser Sirup ein erfrischendes Getränk, das in Soda-Bars, damals Treffpunkt der feinen Gesellschaft, zunächst glasweise für 5 Cent angeboten wurde. Coca-Colas rasanter Aufstieg unter Asa Candlers Führung wird nicht zuletzt auch den für damalige Zeiten ungewöhnlich hohen Summen zugeschrieben, die er für Werbung aufwandte (1900: 85.000 Dollar; 1912: 1 Mio. Dollar). Bei der Vermarktung ging er neue Wege und schickte z. B. Vertreter durch das Land, die Coca-Cola wie diverse andere Wundermittel damals durch das Versprechen des Blauen vom Himmel verkaufen sollten. In den Städten richtete sich die Werbung an Geschäftsleute, so versprach Candler „Eine Coke um 8 wirkt bis 11“. Aus dieser Zeit stammt auch der heute immer noch gebräuchliche Slogan „Drink Coca-Cola“. Hauptverantwortlich für die Werbung war in dieser Zeit der zu Candler übergelaufene Robinson. Immer mehr Frauen und Kinder kamen auf den Geschmack und wünschten sich, Coca-Cola nicht mehr als Medizin kaufen zu müssen, damit man es auch trinken könnte, wenn man nicht krank war. Also leitete Robinson 1905 eine Wende ein, änderte das Image von Coca-Cola und bewarb es als Erfrischungsgetränk unter dem Slogan „Delicious and Refreshing“. Zudem ging man dazu über, das Getränk, das häufig wegen seines angeblichen Kokain- oder seines geheim gehaltenen Koffeingehalts von Verbraucherorganisationen angegriffen wurde, in der Werbung nicht mehr gegen diese Attacken zu verteidigen, sondern es als absolut „rein“, „stärkend“ und als Alternative zu Medizin zu bezeichnen. Um die Jahrhundertwende setzte man in der Werbung auch erstmals auf weibliche Schönheiten und engagierte z. B. die Schauspielerin Hilda Clark und die blonde Sängerin Lillian Nordica für Anzeigen. Ein erfolgreiches Mittel waren auch Streuartikel, die die Abnehmer des Sirups für einen günstigen Preis dazubekamen. 1913 zierte der Schriftzug bereits über eine Million Artikel, darunter Thermometer, Streichholzschachteln, Baseballkarten, japanische Fächer, Kalender und unzählige Papp- und Metallschilder. 1906 wurde Robinson entmachtet und Sam Dobbs, ein Neffe Candlers, bekam die Verantwortlichkeit für die Werbung. Dieser engagierte dafür seinen Freund William D’Arcy mit seiner Werbeagentur und verpulverte den Werbeetat regelmäßig schon vor Ende des Jahres. 1911 wurde die Coca-Cola Company von der US-Regierung verklagt. Harvey Wiley, der erste Leiter des U.S. Bureau of Chemistry, hatte eine Abneigung gegen Coca-Cola, da er meinte, ein Getränk, das sich an Kinder richte, dürfe kein Koffein enthalten. Coca-Cola wies die Vorwürfe damit zurück, dass das Getränk doch gar nicht für Kinder konzipiert sei und hat sich verpflichtet, seine Marketingaktivitäten nicht an Kinder unter zwölf Jahren zu richten.[4] 1919 übernahm Archie Lee die Verantwortung für die Werbung und änderte sie zu Anzeigen mit weniger Text, die Gründe für den Kauf aufzählten, und mehr Bildern in Farbe, die oft nur belebte Plätze oder Panoramen zeigten, in denen das Coca-Cola-Logo prangte. Mit dem Slogan „Durst kennt keine Jahreszeit“ landete er 1922 seinen ersten großen Coup. Die dazugehörige Werbeoffensive Ende des Jahres war die erste durchgezogene Winterkampagne von Coca-Cola. Woodruffs Ziel, dass eine Coca-Cola nie mehr als eine Armeslänge entfernt sein dürfe, wurde in den 1920er-Jahren angegangen, als man 1923 für Coca-Cola den Sechserpack entdeckte und dieser mit der Erfindung des Kühlschranks immer populärer wurde, so dass die Leute sich erstmals Coca-Cola auch in größeren Mengen mit nach Hause nehmen konnten. 1928 bereits wurde mehr Cola in Flaschen als in den Soda-Bars verkauft. Als einige Jahre später auch gekühlte Getränkeautomaten für einen erschwinglichen Preis auf den Markt kamen, wurde ein weiterer Schritt zu diesem Ziel gegangen, indem man an praktisch allen öffentlichen Orten diese Automaten aufstellte. Vor allem Tankstellen waren von großer strategischer Bedeutung. 1929 hatte man ein landesweites Netz mit insgesamt 1,5 Mio. Tankstellen aufgebaut. Bei den Olympischen Sommerspielen 1928 in den Niederlanden durfte sich Coca-Cola erstmals „Offizielles Erfrischungsgetränk der Olympischen Spiele“ nennen. 1931 erschien in der Coca-Cola-Werbung zum ersten Mal ein Weihnachtsmann. Dieser war ein freundlicher, dicker, rot bekleideter Mann mit langem, weißem Bart. Zuvor wurde der Weihnachtsmann oft als ein bärtiger, alter Mann mit langem, braunen Pelzmantel und Kapuze gezeichnet, nur selten in der von Coca-Cola verwendeten Gestalt. Daher hat Coca-Cola den roten Weihnachtsmann zwar nicht erfunden, wie oft behauptet wird, aber es trug durch die sehr bekannten Weihnachtswerbespots zur raschen weltweiten Verbreitung dieser Farbgebung bei, so dass heute praktisch alle Weihnachtsmänner Coca-Cola-rot sind. An den Erfolg von Coca-Cola wollten viele andere Unternehmen anknüpfen. So sprossen unzählige Mengen von Nachahmern aus dem Boden. Der größte Konkurrent Pepsi gab sich in den 1950er-Jahren nicht mehr damit zufrieden, ein „Plagiat“ zu sein. Er wandte sich von seiner damaligen Zielgruppe, der biederen Mittelschicht, ab und der Jugend zu. So entstand einer der wirksamsten Slogans der Werbegeschichte, die Pepsi-Generation. Dies war der Anfang einer Auseinandersetzung, die später zum sogenannten Cola-Krieg ausuferte. Die wohl bekannteste Werbung war der durch Billy Davis' Lied „I’d Like to Teach the World to Sing“ unterlegte Spot, in dem Menschen unterschiedlicher Herkunft und Alters sich im Laufe des Spots auf einer Wiese zusammenfinden, um gemeinsam zu singen, und der das Gemeinschaftsgefühl, das durch das Trinken von Coke entstehen soll, stark betont. Nachdem Pepsi 1985 den Cola-Krieg offiziell eröffnet und den Superstar Michael Jackson für einen Werbespot engagiert hatte, konterte die Coca-Cola Company, indem sie eine neue Fassung dieses Spots drehte. Coca-Cola-Werbung funktioniert auch heute noch nach diesem Prinzip, wie der aktuelle Spot „The March“[5] zeigt, der als zweite Fortsetzung des Spots von 1971 angesehen werden kann. Coca-Cola wird weltweit in 206 Ländern auf allen Kontinenten vertrieben, in denen täglich rund 1,76 Milliarden Getränke verkauft werden.[6] Die Limonade ist in drei Ländern nicht erhältlich. Sie wird offiziell in Nordkorea, Myanmar sowie auf Kuba nicht verkauft. In Indien war Coca-Cola von 1977 bis 1991 verboten, da sich das Unternehmen weigerte, das Rezept offenzulegen. Für Werbung und Marketing wurden 2011 etwa 4,2 Milliarden Euro ausgegeben, dem ein Gewinn von 8,6 Milliarden Euro gegenübersteht.[3] Mythos Kokain http://de.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Coca-Cola&action=edit&section=5 Bearbeiten Über den ursprünglichen Kokaingehalt einer Coca-Cola ist viel spekuliert worden. Laut einem Rezept, das wohl von Frank M. Robinson verfasst wurde, enthielt ein Glas 8,45 mg Kokain, wobei die heutzutage typischerweise geschnupfte Dosis bei 20 – 30 mg liegt und oral eingenommenes Kokain schwächer wirkt. Ein Glas allein wird also keinen Rausch ausgelöst haben. Trotzdem streitet die Coca-Cola Company heute offiziell immer noch ab, dass ihr Getränk jemals Kokain enthalten habe. 2006 schrieb der Wiener Pharmazeut Wilhelm Fleischhacker in einem Artikel über Kokain, der auf der Basis seines Vortrages in der Österreichischen Akademie der Wissenschaften am 17. Oktober 2006 entstand: „Etwa um das Jahr 1885 wurde von dem amerikanischen Apotheker Pemberton Cocain zusammen mit Coffein einem als Allheilmittel angebotenen Getränk namens Coca-Cola zugesetzt. 1891 lagen bereits mindestens 200 Berichte über Cocainintoxikationen vor und 13 Todesfälle wurden bekannt. Bis 1903 enthielt 1 l Coca-Cola etwa 250 mg Cocain. 1914 wurde in den USA der Zusatz von Cocain in Getränken und rezeptfreien Arzneimitteln verboten und für Cocain auch in den europäischen Staaten strenge Suchtgiftbestimmungen erlassen.“[7] Nachdem die suchterzeugende Wirkung von Kokain sich allmählich in den westlichen Ländern herumgesprochen hatte, ging der Hersteller 1902 dazu über, nur noch nicht-alkaloide Extrakte aus den Kokablättern als Aroma zuzugeben. Dies geschah nicht zuletzt, um den Anspruch auf das Warenzeichen nicht zu verlieren. Ob Koka heute noch zur Cola-Herstellung verwendet wird, ist umstritten. Coca-Cola bestreitet es. Die Stepan Company besitzt eine Sondergenehmigung zur Einfuhr und Verarbeitung von Kokablättern aus Peru und Bolivien. Ob Coca-Cola davon profitiert, bleibt Spekulation. Dieser „Hauch der Sünde“ hat Coca-Cola bei ihrem Erfolg und Image geholfen. In den USA wird Coca-Cola inzwischen nur unter dem ehemaligen Spitznamen „Coke“ vermarktet, der auch Koks im Sinne des Heizmaterials bedeutet, aber umgangssprachlich auch für Kokain steht. In den Südstaaten nannte man Coca-Cola lange schlicht nur „Dope“. Design Die berühmte Konturflasche, auch „Humpelrock“ genannt, wurde am 18. August 1915 in den USA durch die Manufaktur „Root Glass Company“, von Alexander Samuelson zum Patent angemeldet und mit dem 16. November 1915 patentiert.[9][10][11] Als Vorbild für die weiblichen Rundungen soll eine gläserne Tiffany-Vase Pate gestanden haben. Die Riffelung des Glases kommt vermutlich daher, dass ein Mitarbeiter der Manufaktur bei der Suche nach einer Abbildung des Kokablattes im Lexikon unter Kakaobohne nachsah. Sie wurde eingeführt, um Coca-Cola von den damals unzähligen Cola-Kopien zu unterscheiden. Ein weiterer Vorteil war auch das dicke Glas, das den Inhalt größer erscheinen ließ. Am Anfang war das Glas noch grünlich gefärbt; heute ist es Klarglas. Die Flasche entwickelte sich – neben dem Namen und dem Schriftzug – schnell zu einem eigenständigen Kennzeichen des Getränks, wurde aber markenrechtlich erst 1960 geschützt. Da ab den 1950er-Jahren Pepsi nicht zuletzt wegen ihrer 12-Unzen-Flasche immer mehr Marktanteil gewann, wurden im Februar 1955 die „King Size“-10- und 12-Unzen-Flaschen und die 26 Unzen fassende Familienflasche eingeführt. Erstere wurden zum gleichen Preis wie die originale 6-Unzen-Flasche verkauft, was aber deren Beliebtheit keinen Abbruch tat. 1977 wurde in Deutschland das rot-weiße Logo erstmals als farbiges Etikett auf die Flaschen geklebt. Produktvarianten Neben der klassischen Coca-Cola vermarktet die Coca-Cola Company auch abgeleitete Produkte unter den Marken Coca-Cola und Coke. So wurde 1982 mit großem Erfolg die kalorienreduzierte Diet Coke/Coca-Cola Light eingeführt (in Deutschland 1983). Von Coca-Cola und Diet Coke/Coca-Cola light gibt es auch koffeinfreie Versionen. 1985 erschien eine Coca-Cola mit neuem Rezept als New Coke in den USA, wurde aber nach Verbraucherprotesten wieder zurückgezogen. Die klassische Coca-Cola kehrte dann unter dem Namen Coca-Cola Classic wieder zurück. In manchen Regionen ist die neue Coca-Cola als Coke II weiterhin erhältlich. Geschmackliche Variationen sind etwa Vanilla Coke mit Vanillegeschmack, Cherry Coke mit Kirschgeschmack, Coca-Cola Citra mit Zitrusgeschmack, Coca-Cola mit Zitronen-, Limonen- oder Himbeergeschmack sowie Coke Light Lemon mit Zitronengeschmack. 2004 wurde zuerst in Japan und dann in den USA Coca-Cola C2 mit halbierter Zuckermenge und damit halbierter Kalorienmenge eingeführt, welche 2007 jedoch aufgrund mangelnder Verkaufszahlen wieder eingestellt wurde. 2005 erschien in den USA Coca-Cola Zero, im Juli 2006 in Deutschland. Wie Coca-Cola light enthält Coca-Cola Zero keinen („zero“) Zucker und daher (fast) keine Kalorien, aber dafür Süßstoff (< 0,25 kcal/100 ml).[12] Laut Hersteller unterscheiden sich beide Produkte ausschließlich im Geschmack: Coke Zero schmecke „fast wie die klassische Coca-Cola“, während Coca-Cola light einen „eigenen einzigartigen Geschmack“ habe.[13] Kritiker sehen die Einführung eines weiteren zuckerfreien Cola-Getränks in der Vermarktung begründet: Während sich die Werbung für Coca-Cola light vermehrt an Frauen richtet, ist die Zielgruppe der Werbung für Coca-Cola Zero figurbewusste Männer. Anfang 2006 testete die Coca-Cola Company das neue Produkt Coca-Cola BlāK mit Kaffeegeschmack in Frankreich und führte es kurz darauf in den USA ein. In Frankreich wurde ebenfalls das neue Coca-Cola light sango eingeführt. Ab April 2008 wird in Deutschland das Produkt Coke Light Lemon durch die Wellness-Variante Coca-Cola Light Plus Lemon C ersetzt. Zusätzlich wurde bis März 2010 die neue Variante Coca-Cola Light Plus Green Tea (mit Grüner-Tee-Geschmack) verkauft. Beide sollen die weibliche Zielgruppe der 25- bis 39-Jährigen ansprechen.[14] Nachahmer http://de.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Coca-Cola&action=edit&section=8 Bearbeiten Durch den Erfolg von Coca-Cola, eigentlich selbst als Nachahmung des Vin Mariani entstanden, wurden viele Nachahmer auf den Plan gerufen. So sprossen um die Jahrhundertwende eine Unzahl von Colas aus dem Boden, unter anderem Coke-Ola, Carbo-Cola, Sola-Cola, Coca-Nola, Afri-Cola, Pepsi-Cola, Pepsi-Nola, Cola-Coke, Kola-Kola, Noka-Cola oder Cold-Cola. Auch Pembertons ehemaliger Partner J. C. Mayfield produzierte Getränke wie Dope, Wine Cola oder Koke. Auch deswegen wollte sich Candler den Coca-Cola-Schriftzug als Warenzeichen schützen lassen. Dabei stieß er aber auf den Drogeristen Benjamin Kent aus New Jersey, der seit 1884 Kent’s Coca-Cola verkaufte und sich diese schon 1889 hatte schützen lassen, aber aus rechtlichen Gründen angegeben hatte, sie erst seit 1888 zu verkaufen. Wegen dieses glücklichen Umstands konnte sich Candler die Rechte schützen lassen, da Pemberton den Namen Coca-Cola schon 1887 hatte eintragen lassen. Daraufhin wollte die Coca-Cola Company die leidigen Nachahmer verklagen, scheiterte aber anfangs, da die Angeklagten argumentierten, Coca-Cola sei nur ein deskriptiver Name für die Hauptbestandteile. Aus Angst, dass diese Argumentation Allgemeingut werde, sah Candler zunächst von weiteren Klagen ab. 1904 trat der Anwalt Harold Hirsch Candlers Anwaltskanzlei bei und 1905 wurde das US-amerikanische Markenzeichengesetz eingeführt, das „Coca-Cola“, ob deskriptiv oder nicht, zunächst für 10 Jahre unter Schutz stellte. Als Hirsch 1909 bei der Coca-Cola Company Hauptverantwortlicher für Rechtsangelegenheiten wurde, heuerte er erst Detektive an, die in Soda-Bars Proben nahmen und kontrollierten, ob unter dem Namen Coca-Cola nicht andere Produkte ausgeschenkt wurden. 1915 baute er eine hausinterne Ermittlungsabteilung mit vollzeitbeschäftigten Spionen auf. Dazu verklagte er jede Getränkefirma, deren Produktname nur entfernt an Coca-Cola erinnerte oder die rote Fässer, ein ähnliches Schriftlogo oder rautenförmige Etiketten verwendeten. Zudem versuchte er erfolglos, die braune Färbung von Coca-Cola schützen zu lassen. 1923 hatte er genug Prozesse gewonnen, um ein 650 Seiten starkes Buch über das Coca-Cola-Recht herauszugeben. 1926 hatte er schon schätzungsweise 7000 Marken „unter die Erde“ gebracht und strengte durchschnittlich eine Klage pro Woche an. In den 1930er-Jahren sollte auch Pepsi-Cola verklagt werden, nachdem Walter Mack die Firma übernommen hatte und dieser Coke aus mehreren seiner eigenen Ausschankstätten verbannt und durch Pepsi ersetzt hatte. Zudem hatte man bei Coca-Cola das Ziel ins Auge gefasst, das Wort Cola für sich zu registrieren. Dazu musste man sichergehen, dass Cola der geläufige Ausdruck für Coca-Cola blieb. Nachdem Mack jedoch Beweise für Bestechung in einem früheren Prozess gegen ein anderes Plagiat entdeckt hatte, einigte man sich außergerichtlich darauf, dass Pepsi sein Getränk auch weiterhin eine Cola nennen durfte. Da man nun seitens der Coca-Cola Company keine Chance mehr hatte, sich diesen Ausdruck zu sichern, forcierte man die Anstrengungen darauf, Coke, das eigentlich Koks-Kohle bedeutet, als landläufige Bezeichnung für Coca-Cola zu etablieren und sich so diesen Namen schützen zu lassen. Aktuelle Sorten in Deutschland http://de.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Coca-Cola&action=edit&section=9 Bearbeiten *1929: Coca-Cola *1983: Coca-Cola light (seit 1991, 1995 und 2005 jeweils mit neuem Geschmack) *1990: Coca-Cola light koffeinfrei *2000: Coca-Cola Cherry (1985–1986 Cherry Coca-Cola; 1986–2000 Cherry Coke) *2006: Coca-Cola Zero *2008: Coca-Cola Vanilla (2003–2008 Vanilla Coke) *2010: Coca-Cola light Lemon C (2003-2008 Coca-Cola light Lemon; 2008-2010 Coca-Cola light Plus Lemon C) Rezept http://de.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Coca-Cola&action=edit&section=10 Bearbeiten Die von Pemberton gebraute Pemberton’s French Wine Coca aus Wein, Kolanüssen und Kokablättern hat mit der heutigen Coca-Cola nicht viel gemeinsam. Sein Rezept war hauptsächlich konzipiert, den bitteren Geschmack des Kokablattes zu überdecken. Nachdem Pemberton das Rezept für die von ihm bereits abgewandelte, weinlose Coca-Cola mehrfach verkauft hatte, hatten ein Dutzend Leute Zugang zu seinem Rezept. Aus diesen Gründen änderte Candler die Zusammensetzung und gab ihr den Code 7X, wodurch er Coca-Cola geschmacklich vom Ursprungsrezept abgrenzen konnte. Er war so besessen von Geheimhaltung, dass er das Rezept niemals zu Papier brachte, die Etiketten immer von allen Konzentraten entfernte und seine Cola stets eigenhändig hinter verschlossenen Türen braute. Das Konzentrat aus Kolanuss und Kokablatt erhielt den Namen Merchandise No. 5. Da der synthetische Zuckeraustauschstoff Saccharin konservierend wirkte und billiger war, wurde schon bei den ersten Abfüllversuchen seitens des Abfüllers Thomas im Geheimen damit experimentiert, den Sirup zum Abfüllen damit zu strecken. Um die Jahrhundertwende ging diese Zutat dann irgendwann in das Rezept ein, vermutlich nach Rücksprache mit Thomas. 1906 wurde es jedoch wieder herausgenommen, um dem Pure Food and Drug Act zu entsprechen, das Saccharin als „verfälschende“ Zutat deklarierte. Weil die Coca-Cola Company aufgrund dieses Gesetzes wegen des Koffeingehaltes von Coke verklagt wurde, einigte man sich 1917, den Koffeingehalt auf 130 mg/100 ml zu reduzieren, dafür jedoch den Anteil von Merchandise No. 5 zu verdoppeln. Noch heute wird behauptet, dass die Rezeptur (Formel 7×100) eines der bestgehüteten Geheimnisse sei. Die Formel liegt der Legende nach in einem Tresor in Atlanta; nie mehr als zwei Menschen sollen Zugang zu diesem haben und die genaue Rezeptur kennen. Die hauptsächlichen Geschmacksträger waren und sind echte Vanille, Orangen-, Zitronen- und Zimtöle. Für den sauren Geschmack sorgt Phosphorsäure, für die Süße gewöhnlicher Haushaltszucker (chemisch Saccharose). Die Zutaten sind heute überall auf der Welt die gleichen, und alle Zutaten wie Wasser oder Zucker müssen gleich aufbereitet werden. Hierbei gelten strenge Auflagen. Einzig bei der verwendeten Zuckerart dürfen die Produzenten wählen. So wird in Europa hauptsächlich Rübenzucker, in Asien eher Rohrzucker und in Amerika Zucker aus Maissirup verwendet. Nicht zuletzt dadurch kann der Geschmack von Coca-Cola durchaus variieren, obwohl die Grundbestandteile und die Hauptgeschmacksnote dieselbe bleibt. Zutatenliste http://de.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Coca-Cola&action=edit&section=11 Bearbeiten Auf dem Etikett von Coca-Cola sind offiziell folgende Zutaten angegeben: :Wasser, Zucker, Kohlensäure, Lebensmittelfarbstoff E 150d (Zuckerkulör), Säuerungsmittel: E 338 (Phosphorsäure), Aroma, Aroma-Koffein Die meisten Varianten wie etwa Coca-Cola light unterscheiden sich dem Etikett nach hauptsächlich durch Verwendung von Süßstoffen. 100 ml Cola enthalten durchschnittlich 10,6 g Zucker und 10 mg Koffein (zum Vergleich: 100 ml Filterkaffee enthalten etwa 64–96 mg Koffein.[15])[3] Obwohl es sich bei Koffein um eine pharmakologisch aktive Substanz handelt, müssen Getränke, die weniger als 15 mg/100 ml Koffein enthalten, in Deutschland keine Konzentrationsangaben ausweisen. Das genaue Rezept inklusive aller Einzelzutaten wird auch Code „7x“ genannt, diese besteht inoffiziell aus rund 227 Gramm Alkohol, 20 Tropfen Orangenöl, 30 Tropfen Zitronenöl, zehn Tropfen Muskatnussöl, fünf Tropfen Korianderöl, zehn Tropfen Neroliöl und zehn Tropfen Zimtöl. Pendergrasts Rezept http://de.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Coca-Cola&action=edit&section=12 Bearbeiten Der US-amerikanische Autor Mark Pendergrast behauptet in seinem Buch „Für Gott, Vaterland und Coca-Cola“, die ursprüngliche Coca-Cola-Rezeptur gefunden zu haben. Sie stammte aus der Feder von Thomas, der bei Pemberton angestellt war. Da einem Chemiker, der aus Coke die braune Farbe entfernen sollte, das gleiche Rezept gegeben wurde, kann man davon ausgehen, dass dies das Ur-Rezept ist. Ihm zufolge bereitet man Coke wie folgt zu: Die Essenz besteht aus: Koffeinsäure und Limonellensaft in 1 Quart kochendem Wasser mischen, Vanille und Essenzen zusetzen, sobald es abgekühlt ist. Das Rezept sagt aber nicht aus, was mit dem Zucker, dem Koka-Extrakt, dem Karamell oder dem Rest des Wassers passiert. Da Pendergrast behauptet, dass sein Rezept für 2,5 Gallonen Cola sei und dass Poundstones Rezept genau dasselbe sei, nur eben für nur 1 Gallone, schließt man daraus, dass die hier angegebene Mengenangabe von Pendergrast „ausreichend Karamell“ dieselbe Menge von Poundstones Rezept, nur mal 2½, ist. Sprich: „ausreichend Karamell“ ist in Pendergrasts Rezept nichts anderes als 37 g Karamell, die man für eine Gallone braucht, mal 2½ = 92,5 g Karamell (die Menge für 2½ Gallonen). Poundstones' Rezept http://de.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Coca-Cola&action=edit&section=13 Bearbeiten Die augenblicklichen Zutaten für 1 Gallone, wenn auch nicht in der richtigen Menge, so meint Mark Pendergrast, entspräche William Poundstones in dessen Buch Big Secrets abgedruckten Rezept: Zucker in gerade genug Wasser auflösen. Kokablatt und Kolanüsse in 22 Gramm zwanzigprozentigem Alkohol tränken, dann filtern und die Flüssigkeit dem Sirup zusetzen. Herstellung der Essenz (7X-Essenzen): Mit 4,9 g 95-prozentigem Alkohol mischen, 2,7 g Wasser hinzufügen, 24 Stunden bei ca. 15 °C ziehen lassen. Eine trübe Schicht fällt aus. Den klaren Teil der Flüssigkeit nehmen und ihn dem Sirup hinzufügen. Ausreichend Wasser für 1 Gallone Sirup auffüllen. Eine Unze Sirup mit kohlensäurehaltigem Wasser mischen, so dass 6,5 Unzen Flüssigkeit entstehen. Laut Aussagen, die die Firma schon gemacht hat, liegt diese Formel bei wenigstens drei Mengenangaben daneben: *13,2 g Phosphorsäure statt 11 g *1,86 g Vanilleextrakt statt 1,5 g *91,99 g Karamell statt 37 g Kritik http://de.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Coca-Cola&action=edit&section=14 Bearbeiten Der Coca-Cola Company wird eine Mitverantwortung für die zunehmende Zahl gesundheitlicher Schäden in den wohlhabenden Ländern zu Lasten gelegt (ausführlicher siehe The Coca-Cola Company). Außerdem wird Coca-Cola vorgeworfen in imperialistischer Weise lokale alteingesessene und gesündere Getränke zu verdrängen. Indien http://de.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Coca-Cola&action=edit&section=15 Bearbeiten 2003 wies eine von der Umweltgruppe Center for Science and Environment (CSE) in Auftrag gegebene Studie in Indien über den Grenzwerten liegende Pestizidwerte in Coca-Cola nach. Die Ursache hierfür sah das CSE in kontaminiertem Grundwasser. Eine darauf hin in Auftrag gegebene Untersuchung durch zwei staatliche Labore stellte fest, dass die Pestizidkonzentrationen die indischen Grenzwerte für abgepacktes Trinkwasser nicht überschritten. Es wurden jedoch teilweise die Grenzwerte der europäischen Union überschritten.[21] 2006 wurden vom CSE erneut erhöhte Pestizidkonzentrationen in Coca-Cola nachgewiesen, die 30-fach über dem EEC Grenzwert lagen.[22] Das Unternehmen bestritt die Vorwürfe und das regionale Verbot des Verkaufs von Coca-Cola wurde von einem Gericht aufgehoben.[23] Indische Aktivisten, wie Nandal Master, fordern außerdem die Schließung der Abfüllanlagen von Coca Cola, da diese durch den immens hohen Wasserverbrauch (500 Millionen Liter im Jahr) den Einheimischen den Zugang zu Trinkwasser verwehren.[24] Im Jahr 2008 überprüfte die unabhängige NGO The Energy and Resources Institute (TERI) das Wassermanagement von Coca-Cola in Indien. Diese und weitere gerichtliche Untersuchungen haben gezeigt, dass die Wassernutzung in indischen Coca-Cola Abfüllanlagen konform mit indischen Gesetzen auf Bundes- und Regionalebene ist. Die Grundwasserknappheit ist in erster Linie durch ausbleibende Monsunregen und Bewässerung durch die Landwirtschaft bedingt. Zu diesem Schluss kommen sowohl die TERI-Untersuchung, als auch zwei unabhängige Studien. Eine Studie wurde vom Obersten Zivilgericht in Kerala (Indien) am 7. April 2005 veröffentlicht. Eine weitere einjährige Untersuchung, die vom Obersten Gerichtshof in Kerala in Auftrag gegeben wurde, hat diesen Befund im Jahr 2006 bestätigt.[25] Kolumbien http://de.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Coca-Cola&action=edit&section=16 Bearbeiten Coca Cola wird beschuldigt, in Kolumbien mit Hilfe rechter Paramilitärs Druck auf die Belegschaft dortiger Anlagen auszuüben. Sogar Morde an Gewerkschaftern der Lebensmittelgewerkschaft Sinaltrainal, etwa an Isidro Gil, werden der Firmenleitung in Kolumbien zu Last gelegt.[26] Die United Steel Workers Union (USWA) und der International Labor Rights Fund haben in Zusammenarbeit mit der kolumbianischen Gewerkschaft Sinaltrainal gegen die Coca-Cola-Company und die Coke and Panamerican Beverages Inc. an einem US District Court im Jahr 2006 Klage eingereicht. Gegenstand der Klage sind deren Mitverantwortung für ermordete und gefolterte kolumbianische Gewerkschaftsführer.[27]Eine Entscheidung oder aussergerichtliche Einigung steht bis heute aus. Der Dokumentarfilm The Coca-Cola Case[28][29] thematisiert die Repressionen und Ermordungen in Kolumbien, sowie das Gerichtsverfahren gegen Coca-Cola. Mehrere Gerichte in Kolumbien und den USA haben die Vorfälle von 1996 untersucht und alle Klagen gegen Coca-Cola und seine kolumbianischen Abfüller abgewiesen – zuletzt 2009 durch das höchste US-amerikanische Berufungsgericht. 2006 wurden auch die noch anhängigen Klagen gegen die kolumbianischen Abfüllpartner abgewiesen.[30] Im Jahr 2007 veröffentlichte Coca-Cola eine Workplace Rights Policy. Diese Richtlinie zu den Rechten am Arbeitsplatz und die Supplier Guiding Principles von Coca-Cola fassen die Grundsätze des Unternehmens zum Schutz seiner Mitarbeiter zusammen und sind weltweit verbindlich. Die Internationale Arbeitsorganisation ILO als Sonderorganisation der Vereinten Nationen hat 2008 die Arbeitsverhältnisse bei Coca-Cola in Kolumbien untersucht. Laut der Untersuchung werden die grundlegenden arbeitsrechtlichen Vorschriften bei den direkt bei den Abfüllern beschäftigten Arbeitnehmern eingehalten. Die ILO kritisiert jedoch die zunehmende Zahl von Vertragsarbeitern in den Betriebsstätten, für die weder Coca-Colas Ethikrichtlinien noch die innerbetrieblichen Tarifverträge gelten. Ferner wird die Arbeit der Gewerkschaften behindert und es werden Arbeiter dazu gedrängt, aus der Gewerkschaft auszutreten [31]. Als Mitglied im Dow Jones Sustainability World Index,[32] dem UN Global Compact und Unterstützer des Ruggie-Reports verpflichtet sich Coca-Cola zu hohen Standards beim Mitarbeiterschutz, bei der Einhaltung von Menschenrechten, dem Umweltschutz und der Bekämpfung von Korruption.[33] Kinder- und Umweltschutz http://de.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Coca-Cola&action=edit&section=17 Bearbeiten In dem Dokumentarfilm von Mark Thomas[34], für Channel 4 News: The Coca-Cola Challenge[35], untersucht der Journalist die weltweiten Geschäftspraktiken von Coca-Cola. Dabei stellt er massive Umweltschutzverstöße sowie Verstöße im Bereich Kinderarbeit fest, ferner gewalttätige Repressionen gegen die Bildung von Gewerkschaften und deren Vertreter sowie Einschüchterungen von Regierungen auf lokaler und nationaler Ebene, außerdem einen enorm hohen Einsatz von juristischen und PR-Ressourcen zur Wahrung des Image. Der weltgrößte Pensionsfonds TIAA-CREF verkaufte 2006 seine Coca-Cola Anteile im Wert von 52,4 Millionen Dollar, nachdem bekannt geworden war, dass der Konzern gegen Kinderschutz-, ILO- und Umweltstandards verstoßen haben soll.[36] Coca-Cola und Gesundheit http://de.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Coca-Cola&action=edit&section=18 Bearbeiten 100 ml Coca-Cola enthalten nach Firmenangaben 10,6 g Zucker[37] und 42 kcal oder 175,73 kJ[37]. Dies ist in etwa die Energiemenge, welche bei einem 5-minütigen Dauerlauf verbraucht wird. Wegen des hohen Zuckergehaltes kann der häufige Konsum von Coca-Cola Übergewicht fördern. Der Zucker und die Säuerungsmittel Phosphorsäure, Kohlensäure und Zitronensäure in Coca-Cola können zu Zahnschäden führen, da andauernde Säureumspülung den Zahnschmelz erodiert.[38] Der pH-Wert von Coca-Cola liegt bei ungefähr 2,5 bis 2,7 (vergleichbar mit Speiseessig). Es gibt jedoch keinen Beweis dafür, dass dies den menschlichen Säure-Basen-Haushalt überfordern würde; auch der Magen wird davon nicht angegriffen, da er von einer Schleimhaut geschützt ist und der Magensaft mit einem pH-Wert von bis zu 1 erheblich saurer ist. Die angeblich positiven gesundheitlichen Wirkungen bei Durchfallerkrankungen sind wissenschaftlich nicht belegt, in der medizinischen Fachliteratur wird von dieser Praxis abgeraten. Die Empfehlung, Cola zu trinken (und manchmal auch dazu Salzstangen zu essen), beruht in erster Linie darauf, dass der enthaltene Zucker dafür sorgen soll, dem Körper über einen Glucose-Natriumchlorid-Cotransporter (z.B. SGLT1) wieder Kochsalz zuzuführen. Bei den häufigen sekretorischen Formen der Diarrhoe (z.B. der Reisediarrhoe) werden Elektrolyte und Flüssigkeit in das Darminnere verloren, was zur Dehydratation führt. Zunächst kann dieser theoretische Effekt nicht nur durch Cola, sondern auch durch jedes beliebige andere zuckerhaltige Getränk erzielt werden. Weiterhin gibt es in der Apotheke Trinklösungen (ähnlich der WHO-Trinklösung) die für den Zweck der Rehydrierung deutlich besser geeignet sind, da Cola zu viel Zucker und zuwenige Elektrolyte enthält und auch durch Salzstangen keine gut balancierte Elektrolytzufuhr erreicht werden kann. Schwere Dehydratationen lassen sich nicht allein durch orale Rehydrierung ausgleichen. 100 ml Coca-Cola enthalten 10 mg Koffein. Empfindliche Menschen sollten abends keine koffeinhaltigen Getränke wie Kaffee, Tee oder Cola mehr trinken, denn Koffein hemmt den Parasympathikus, der für Erholung und geregelte Verdauung sorgt. Die Framingham Osteoporosis Study von 2006[39] legt den Verdacht nahe, dass eine häufige Einnahme von Cola-Getränken, nicht aber von anderen kohlensäurehaltigen Getränken, bei Frauen zu einer deutlichen Schwächung der Knochen führt. Das wird von den Erstellern der Studie auf den hohen Anteil von Phosphorsäure zurückgeführt, die den Körper an der Aufnahme von Calcium hindert und die Ausscheidung des Minerals fördert. [40]Auch das in Cola enthaltene Koffein wurde in der Vergangenheit bereits mit Osteoporose in Verbindung gebracht. Ebenso hat die Studie ergeben, dass sich die von einem Teil der Probanden eingenommene koffeinfreie Cola weniger stark auf den Mineralstoffgehalt der Knochen ausgewirkt hat. In einem 2009 von Wissenschaftlern der Universität von Ioannina veröffentlichten Fachartikel werden mehrere Fallbeispiele aufgeführt, bei denen exzessiver Cola-Konsum zu gravierendem Kaliummangel mit der Folge von Müdigkeit und Muskellähmungen bis hin zu Herzrhythmusstörungen geführt hatte. Es wird angenommen, dass der Kaliummangel durch ein Zusammenspiel der Inhaltsstoffe Glukose, Fructose und Koffein verursacht wird. Eine Einschränkung des Cola-Konsums bei gleichzeitiger Einnahme von Kalium-Präparaten führe aber in der Regel zu einer schnellen und vollständigen Erholung.[41] Coca-Cola-Light-Produkte enthalten laut Etikett den Süßstoff Aspartam. Die FDA wertete eine große Anzahl toxikologischer und klinischer Studien zu Aspartam aus und erklärte 1981 den Gebrauch für sicher, sofern eine Dosis von 50 mg/kg Körpergewicht/Tag nicht überschritten wird. Der EU-Grenzwert wurde auf 40 mg/kg Körpergewicht/Tag festgesetzt. Praktisch bedeuten 40 mg/kg Körpergewicht für einen 70 kg schweren Menschen etwa 266 Süßstofftabletten, oder 26,6 Liter Cola light, die an einem Tag eingenommen werden müssten. Über mögliche weitere Gesundheitsgefahren bei der Verwendung von Aspartam gibt es kontroverse Meinungen. Im Februar 2011 hat die Europäische Behörde für Lebensmittelsicherheit (EFSA) eine Studie veröffentlicht, bei der Aspartam für unbedenklich befunden wurde; damit bestätigt sie eine Vielzahl an Vorgängerstudien.[42] Aspartam ist eine Phenylalaninquelle und darf von Menschen mit der Stoffwechselerkrankung Phenylketonurie nicht in unkontrollierter Dosis eingenommen werden, da sie Phenylalanin im Körper nicht abbauen können. Deswegen wird auf den Flaschenetiketten bei Aspartam der Zusatz „enthält eine Phenylalaninquelle“ ergänzt. Ärzte raten Diabetikern vom Konsum gesüßter Getränke wie Cola-Cola-Light und Coke Zero ab. Denn sie machen den Geschmackssinn unempfindlicher für Süße und dadurch nimmt der Diabetiker bei seinen Mahlzeiten unbewusst erhöhte Mengen an Kohlenhydraten auf, wodurch solche Getränke indirekt zu einem im Schnitt höheren Blutzuckerspiegel führen. Mythen http://de.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Coca-Cola&action=edit&section=19 Bearbeiten Aggressive Substanz http://de.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Coca-Cola&action=edit&section=20 Bearbeiten In Coca-Cola eingelegtes Fleisch, Zähne oder Knochen lösen sich nicht auf. In Umlauf gebracht wurde dieses Gerücht angeblich von deutschen Mitbewerbern während der Zeit des Nationalsozialismus.[43] Zurück geht dieser Mythos auf den Effekt, dass Fleisch aufquillt, wenn es sauer eingelegt wird. So wird zum Beispiel der Rheinische Sauerbraten zubereitet. Den gleichen Effekt ruft die Phosphorsäure in Coca-Cola hervor. Sie verleiht dem Getränk den charakteristischen, sauren und damit erfrischenden Geschmack. Phosphorsäure ist nicht nur in Coca-Cola, sondern u.a. auch in Käse, Brot, Milch und Eiern enthalten. Allerdings kann man einen rostigen Nagel oder Schlüssel tatsächlich entrosten, indem man ihn ca. 48 Stunden in Coca-Cola einlegt, denn die enthaltene Phosphorsäure ist ein effektiver Rostumwandler. Auch trübe gewordene Geldstücke können mit Coca-Cola gereinigt werden; andere säurehaltige Getränke haben allerdings denselben Effekt. Antiislamisch http://de.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Coca-Cola&action=edit&section=21 Bearbeiten In Ägypten wurde 1999 das Gerücht aufgebracht, der Schriftzug Coca Cola enthalte eine versteckte anti-islamische Botschaft. Spiegelverkehrt und in arabische Schriftzeichen umgewandelt ergibt sich nämlich: لا محمد لا مكه, „Nein Mohammed, nein Mekka“. Diese Ansicht wurde vom damaligen Großmufti von Kairo Nasr Farid Wassel nach Einsetzung eines Expertenkommitees zurückgewiesen